


Be careful who you trust

by Darkrose3



Category: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost miscarriage, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, True friends, Trust Issues, evil bucky, steve is a dick, stupid Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose3/pseuds/Darkrose3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been together for a long time.  Until one day Bucky, Steve best friend and past lover came back and decided to take what belongs to him no matter who he hurts in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve and Tony are having a lovely meal that Steve cooked when...

"Sir there is a call for Mr. Rogers is from Fury" Jarvis told them.

"Jarvis don't answer" Tony didn't even bother because all Fury say is that Tony is bad for Steve.

"Tony it could be important" Steve hold Tony hand and gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

"Ok, Jarvis what's the call about"

"Is about the winter soilder"

Tony know who is the winter soldier. Is Steve best friend and also the guy who wanted to kill Steve. He wanted so badly to go and beat him up but he couldn't because of two things. One is Steve best friend and two because of the little passenger that inside of him. He still hadn't told Steve about it. Hes planing on telling him on their anniversary that 3 days from know.

"Jarvis answer"

"Steve, Bucky is now stable and ready to get out of here"

"When can I pick him up"

"At 4:00 pm tomorrow"

"Alright tell him I'll be there and that I can't wait to see him"

Tony notice that Steve had that big smile he always get when something good happens.

"So your going to pick up Bucky and where are you taking him"

"Well I was wondering that maybe he could stay at the tower"

"You want the guy that almost kill you and Natasha living here" Tony starting to get angry.

"Tony he is my best friend practically my brother and I want him close"

"How close"

"Well I was hoping that he could get the room next to us"

"WHAT no not happening"

"Tony how can you be so mean he been thru a lot if things and he needs me there" Steve is trying to reason with him.

"Steve I won't feel safe if he is in this tower and even worse on the next room" 'that room is for the baby'

"Tony you are a grown man and if something happens to you than you could summoned one of your armors"

"Wait so if Bucky attached me you won't do anything"

"Of course I would do something" Tony is starting to get get better now.

"I'll protect Bucky" Steve went back to eating. 

"WHAT!" 'Ok now I'm getting mad'

"Tony you have your armor and Bucky has his metal arm and just his metal arm you will give him more damage than he to you"

"Have you forgotten that he is an assassin"

"WAS AN ASSASSIN" now Steve is getting angry.

"YOU CAN'T JUST JUDGE HIM BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID IN HE PAST BECAUSE IF WE ARE YOU WOULD BE ON TOP OF THE LIST"

Steve is starting to cool off

"Or have you forgotten that you created weapons that killed people, that you got drunk and had sex with pretty much everyone" Steve doesn't care that he's hurting Tony all he care about is Bucky.

"Oh and one more thing if I see a scratch on Bucky and I hear that it was you I will be mad at you and I will hurt you now eat your food and tomorrow me and you are going to pick up Bucky" 

"You know what you can eat alone and you go and get Bucky alone" Tony got up and went straight to his workshop.

"You know Bucky never acted that way when we were together"

"W..what"

"I'm saying that Bucky was a more reasonable boyfriend than you"

'I can't believe he said that' Tony is starting to cry.

"And you can sleep alone too" Tony told Steve then he went straight to his workshop.

Steve went back to eating he didn't care that Tony left all he care about is going to see Bucky tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony are you alright" Bruce ask when he came in the work shop.

Yeah I'm alright" Tony started to clean the tears in his face.

You been crying weren't you "

"No of course not" Tony said with a fake smile.

"Yes you were and I bet is was Steve who made you cry"

"No no it wasn't him"

"Don't lie to me Tony please I'm your best friend"

"We had a fight about Bucky" Tony told everything to Bruce about the whole fight.

"I can't believe him how can he sat those things" 

"Is also my fault I know that Bucky was brainwashed and that he didn't have control of his actions. ."

"Your right he was brainwashed but Steve shouldn't have told you all those things. Did you told him about the baby"

Bruce and him are the only one that know about the baby.

"No I'm waiting until our anniversary to tell him"

"I think you should tell him tonight"

"Why"

"I talk to Fury he told me that Bucky did recover and that he remembers everything he also remember about his relationship with Steve. He might or might not start fighting for Steve heart"

"Bruce if he does and if he succeed and Steve wants to go with him I won't stop him and I'm not going to use this baby to keep Steve with me" 

"Why"

"I don't want to be in a relationship without love I'm not going to have the same relationship as my parents. I also don't want Steve to hate this baby, because it got on his way of happiness" 

Bruce know that this is hurting Tony and maybe Tony knew this might be coming.

"Your a nice man Tony. Steve is lucky to have you"

"I'm lucky to have him he brings me happiness he also gave me the chance to have a family"

Tony and Bruce know that it was Steve serum that got Tony pregnant and no matter how angry Tony is or if Steve does decide to live him and go with Bucky he will always be great full to him. Steve gave him another reason to live.

It got late so Bruce left to his room to gets some rest. Tony stayed in the lab for a little while because he is still sad about the whole Bucky thing and he doesn't want the other avengers to see him like this. Tony put both his hand on his stomach and started to rub it.

"Don't worry my little angel no matter what happens I'll always protect you and take care of you and most importantly love you. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me and don't get me wrong I do love your father I love him with all my heart but if he decide to live I won't stop him and I also won't stop you If you want to meet him and have some time with him he is your father after all. I love you and I love your father and I hope was Bruce is saying is wrong and Steve won't leave me for Bucky but I can't control everything" 

Tony got up from his chair and went straight to bed.  
~  
"Where were you Tony don't you know what time it is" 

Tony thought that Steve was a sleep, guess he was wrong.

"I was in the work shop"

"Oh your were in the work shop instead of being here and sleeping with your boyfriend" Steve said with an angry voice he is still upset about Bucky.

"I'm sorry but I only came here to get my pajamas"

"Oh no" Steve got up and grab Tony by the arm with force.

"Ouch Steve your hurting me "

"You are sleeping here and that's final do you here me " Steve is using his captain america voice but not in a good way.

"Ok I'll stay" Tony only agree because of the baby. Then he went to get change and went straight to bed. 

"Tony don't get mad you deserve it you were being unfair to Bucky"

"Your right and if you want he could stay in the next room"

"Really great now let's go to sleep tomorrow is a big day" 

Then they went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well is time for me to pick up Bucky are you sure you don't want to come" 

Steve spent all morning talking about Bucky. It a little annoying but if it makes Steve happy Tony will go with it.

"No I'm ok you go ahead"

"Ok but first I'm going to pick up some flowers and chocolate..."

"Wait flowers and chocolate"

"Yes why...oh i get it your getting jealous but don't be because I love you even if you don't deserve it and you really don't " 

"Ok"

"Aren't you gonna say it back no well ok" 

Tony stayed quiet and watch him leave.

~

It was 8:00 and Steve and Bucky are not here.

"What taking them so long" Bruce ask

"Oh let them they deserve this time" Natasha said

All the avengers were watching a movie in the living room. Loki and Thor in one couch and Bruce and Clint in the other couch and Natasha is sitting on the sofa chair.

" I think Tony is being unfair to Bucky " Clint said

"What" Bruce turn to look at Clint.

"Well Bucky was brainwashed and didn't know what he was doing and I should know I was brainwashed"  
Clint said looking at Loki with mean eyes.

"You speak bad about my beloved " Thor said with an angry voice. 

"No I'm just saying that is a horrible experience"

"I don't usually say this but Clint right"

"What you do know that he did try to kill you" Bruce said

"Well Tony had done stuff that are horrible and he wasn't brainwashed while Bucky was"

"You do know that Tony been very kind to us he giving us shelter and food and.."

"Ok please he is just doing that to feel good about him self" Clint said

"Why do speak bad about the son of stark"

"Yeah I don't think Tony is doing that to feel good about himself he's doing so because he care about us.."

"Bruce honey Tony doesn't care about anyone but himself" Clint said in a angry voice. 

"You know what I'm going I don't want to listen to this"

"So will we come love" Thor got up took Loki hand and left but before that Loki has a few words to say.

"Stark wasn't brainwashed like rogers friend but he did saw the errors of his way and stop. That soldier save Rogers when he saw the errors of his way. He was strong enough to remember who he was but why did he stop when he saw Rogers. Isn't he a soldier and a soldier have to protect the innocent why didn't he fought it back then. I don't think a machine is powerful enough to mess with his mind"

Then they left and Clint and Natasha didn't care of what Loki said after all he did try to destroyed Manhattan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't great I had a few problems with my phone and it erase my chapter when I fix it. So sorry:(


	4. Chapter 4

It was 1:00 am when Steve came back. Tony stayed wake for Steve to come back he thought about and maybe he should tell Steve about the baby. Not because he wants Steve to stay with him because if something happens and Bucky those end up attacking him he doesn't want the risk of losing his baby. 

"Where were you" Tony ask 

"I was with Bucky, we were remembering old times"

"Old times"

"No not those old times"

"Ok, Steve have to tell you something.."

"And even if we did do those thing there is nothing you can do about it"

"W..what"

"Well your my boyfriend not my husband so I can just break it of if I want to"

".." Tony doesn't know if he should tell him or not.

"Like we can break up right know and I can go and sleep with Bucky, oh and Bucky is in the next room"

Ok Tony had had enough

"You know what go with him I don't care" Tony got up from the bed and out of the bedroom

"Where are you going " Steve said with an angry voice. 

"To my workshop"

"No you don't" Steve went to grab Tony but Tony didn't let him.

"Don't you dare touch me Steven Grant Rogers or I will blast you throw a wall" Then Tony went to his workshop and Steve was stating there with his mouth open.

'Should I go to Bucky room' Steve was thinking

'No I'm going to wait for Tony he won't stayed mad at me he loves me' So Steve went inside his room to wait for Tony.

Now is his turn to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 4:00 am and Tony has not gotten any sleep. 'Maybe I should go back this isn't good for the baby but I don't want to sleep next to him'

"Tony?"

Tony heard someone calling his name. After he left Steve alone in the room Tony went straight to his workshop, laying down on the couch. 

"Tony what are you done here it's 4:00 am you should be sleeping this isn't good for the baby"

"I'm sorry Bruce it's just that I..I" he didn't wanted to say that he got into another argument with Steve.

"Had an argument with Steve about Bucky"

"Y..yes" Tony had the most saddest smile when he said that.

"Tell me what he said" Tony nodded yes and told him what happened

"OK I HAD ENOUGH I DON'T CARE IF I HAD TO GO THRU EVERY AVENGER EVERY SHIELD MEMBER OR THE ARMY I WILL KILL STEVE!!!" Bruce eyes turn green he was about to go all hulk on Steve but Tony couldn't let that happen.

"Bruce calm down please" Tony said 

Bruce say the tears on Tony eye so he decided to calm down for the sake of Tony and his baby he will not kill Steve yet.

"Ok but you have to go to sleep and I'm not talking about sleeping in couch I'm talking about a bed"

"Ok but I don't want to go back with him" Tony said with a scare voice.

"You don't have to come sleep with me" Bruce said with a smile.

"No I couldn't what about Clint wouldn't he get mad"

Tony regretted what he said when he saw Bruce face. It got so sad all of a sudden. 

"Me and Clint got into a sorta argument and he decided to sleep some where else" Bruce said with a sad smile. 

"What happened?"

"Look let's not talk about this let just go to bed and.."

"No tell me what happen Bruce please"

"Ok"

~

"I can't believe you are defending him Bruce" Clint said with a angry voice.

Bruce really tough Clint would forget about what happen, he is really tired and all he wants to do is snuggle with Clint. He know he should be the one being angry, the way he was talking about Tony and he his but but he doesn't want this problem go between them.

"I have to he is my best friend and he done nothing wrong and can't we not talk about this, why don't go to sleep"  
Bruce went to grab his boyfriend hand no wait his fiance he remember the day Clint propose to him it was the happiest day of his life."Come on honey let's just go to sleep ok" Bruce said with a small smile. 

"Nope no I'm not going to sleep with you, Natasha right you are always going to be on Tony side"  
Clint remove his hand from Bruce.

" You were with Natasha" Bruce said

"Of course remember when we were watching a movie and then got into this argument and you and the two love birds left, me and Natasha took the opportunity and started to catch up on things, since every time I go to talk with her you are always there" Clint said

Bruce knows he shouldn't do that but he is scared. Scared of losing Clint to Natasha. Bruce knows that Natasha loves Clint and he knows that she is trying to win Clint over but Clint is his and he doesn't want to lose him. So he is trying to stop Natasha.'I know I shouldn't be worried me and Clint and I are getting married but I just can't help it I don't want to lose the love of my life my future husband'

"Bruce that should stop, what are you just jealous of her or something...oh I get it you think I'm gonna leave you for her"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because she loves can't you see that can't you see she is trying to steal you away from me"

"Again with the same thing seriously stop with that bull crap you are started to sound like Tony I'm not gonna leave you with her you got that ring to prove it" 

"Ok I'm sorry let's just go to sleep maybe tomorrow me and you can spent some time together" Bruce said trying to make things better.

"I'm sorry but I can't I already promise Natasha that I would take her to eat and I don't want you coming along I want to spent some time with her she is my friend and the only person that knows me better"

That hurt Bruce not just because he is going to eat with Natasha but that Clint think that she is the one that knows him better.'Can't get mad Clint just said he won't leave me and I believe him'

"Ok let's go to sleep then" Bruce said with a sad smile

"Actually I think I'm going to sleep somewhere else I'm not really in the mood right know and I think is better if we take some time of, I don't mean that we are going to break up or cancel the wedding I just think we should cool of you know.

"Your right I think that's a good idea well have a good night" Bruce went to give him a good night kiss but before he could Clint already left.

"I can't believe this is happening we were fine yesterday what happen I don't think that argument about Stave and Tony is the problem so what is it?" Bruce said quietly

'Maybe I should go make myself a tea' Bruce got up to go make himself a tea.

~

"I'm sorry Bruce it's all my fault I should keep my problems between me and Steve" Tony said

"It's ok Tony I don't think this is about you and Steve"  
Bruce look sad when he told Tony.

"It's about her right" Tony said already knowing the answer.

"Yes it's about her it's always about her why can't Clint see that she is trying to win him over" Bruce said getting angry but with tears in his eyes.

"Because he doesn't care because he has you he ask you to marry him he told you he wasn't going to leave you for her" Tony wish he could say the same thing about Steve.

"I know I'm just afraid" Bruce said with tears in his eyes.

"Afraid of what?" Tony ask

"Afraid that she will win and that Clint would leave me "

"He won't do that and if he is then he is going to have 12 armors plus and angry pregnant guy to worry about"  
Tony said with a smile.

Bruce saw that smile and decided to calm down.

"So how about we go to sleep know ok" 

"Ok"

They both got up to go to sleep but before Tony had one more question to ask.

"Wait how did you know I was down here?"

"Oh I'm sorry Tony I saw Steve going into Bucky's room and I went to see if you were in the room but you weren't so I ask Jarvis where you were and he told me you were here" Bruce with an apologetic voice. 

"H..he..he went into Bucky's room" Tony said with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Tony...Tony" 

Tony fainted after that

"Tony are you alright Jarvis!" Bruce said with a worried voice.

"Mr. Stark is alright Doctor Banner he just fainted cause he has not gotten a lot of sleep he will be alright tomorrow, and Doctor Banner?"

"Yes"

"If Captain Roger, Mr. Barnes, Mr. Barton or anyone else try to hurt Mr. Stark and his child I will shoot them with every weapon that Mr. Stark has installed in me just so we are clear that I'm not in favor of what Captain Roger is doing to Mr.stark and if it was up to me I would already blast Captain Roger away from here just so we are clear"

Bruce was surprised at first he couldn't actually he could believe Jarvis will said that.

"Of course Jarvis I believe you and why don't you think I would do the same to Tony" 

"Because you are nice and love Mr. Stark"

"Of course he is just like the brother I always wanted I'm going take Tony to my room so he could be more comfortable"

"Very well Doctor Banner"

Bruce carry Tony to his room 'I hope this doesn't create more problems it's not good for him or the baby, I hope everything would turn out good in the end'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this too long I didn't know how to continue this but thanks to my friends and your comments that I decided to continue this and I got great chapters coming please comment if you have any grate ideas Thanks:)


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony...Tony wake up"

"Mmm"

Bruce was sitting next to Tony. After what happened last he knows how bad thing will get once he wake up.

"Tony" he try one more time

"What happened and why am I in your bed " Tony said looking confuse

"Do you remember what happened last night what I told you right before you fainted" Bruce said

Tony took his time remembering and when he figure it out he started to cry.

"Is it true did you really saw Steve going to Bucky's room" Tony said with a sad voice.

"Yes Tony and I'm sorry I think it would have been better if I didn't told you" Bruce regretted telling Tony that but he thought it would be better if he found out. He doesn't want Steve to treat Tony like that.

"No thank for telling me this..I think is time for me to end this" Tony said while cleaning his tears

"End what?" Bruce ask

"End my relationship with Steve" Tony said with a determined voice

"Are sure what about the baby" 

"Steve will know about the baby but we won't be together, I can't be with a man who doesn't love"

"Do you love him?" Bruce ask

"I do I love him with all my heart part of me wants to forget what you said and keep pretending that I'm happy but part of me wants to beat the shit out of him" Tony said with an angry voice. 

"You know that you can't do that" Bruce said pointing at Tony stomach. 

"Of course I can't but I can end this plus I won't be pregnant forever" Tony said with a small smile. This is hurting but he knows it's the right thing to do. 

"Ok but if you still want to beat the shit out of him just ask me and I will do the beating for you" 

"Ok, I'm going to make breakfast want to come"

"Sure" 

~

"You are still going to be with him after what we did last night" Bucky said while laying naked on the bed.

Meanwhile Steve wad changing into his daily clothes. 

"Maybe why are you jealous" Steve said with a seductive voice. 

"Of course I want you all to myself, especially after last night" 

"I will admit you are good but Tony is so much better" Steve said not looking at him

"What your saying that little whore is better than me"  
Bucky said getting angry. 

"Yes I believe that what I said but hes good because hes been doing it with a lot of people it's disgusting but it's good" Steve was done changing and decided to go get breakfast. 

"You want to do this again" Bucky said with a smile

"Nope this is a one time deal remember I'm in a relationship" Steve went to get breakfast. 

~

Tony was making pancakes with Bruce when Steve enter.

"So Tony where did you go last night" Steve ask

Tony turn to look at him "I was in the workshop then I went to bed.."

"Where did you went" Steve was getting angry.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that" Tony was also getting angry.

"What is that suppose to mean" Steve said 

"Oh don't pretend you don't know I heard how went to Bucky's room last night does he satisfied you did you felt good"

"Look Tony it was a one time thing Tony don't get mad over that" Steve said with a smile. 

"And why shouldn't I be mad you cheated on me" Tony said with an angry voice.

"Tony I think is better of we go" Bruce said he can take a good guess on what Steve I'd going to say next.

"No I want to heat it" Tony said

"Because it was one time not like you"

"What Is that suppose to mean" Tony said

"Tony let's go" Bruce said once more

"Oh like you don't remember sleeping with a lot of people like the whore you are " Steve said with an angry voice. 

Tony was surprised to hear that, especially from Steve. Tony knows he should do it now.

"We're over" Tony said

"What!" Steve said 

"I said we're over I don't want to be with you anymore" 

"No no you are not going to end this admit it you still love me" Steve went to grab Tony, Bruce was already mad for what Steve said as was to stop him before he was does but..

"Stop this Steve" 

"Clint.." Bruce said 

"Look I defended you because of Bucky. I know that what he did wasn't his fault because he was brainwashed and I know how that feels but I'm won't stand there listening you talk to Tony that way. Clint was getting angry he still doesn't like Tony that much but he will not allow Steve or any other person to talk to his team mate are that way especially if they done nothing wrong.

"And what are you gonna do about" Steve said.

"I will advise you to back off captain" Thor said "I will not allow you to talk to the man of iron that way especially on his condition" 

"What condition" Steve ask

"It prove how low your intelligence is Roger your lover I mean your ex lover is with child" Loki said standing next to Thor.

"What do you mean with child Tony what is he saying" Steve said getting closer to Tony.

Bruce was standing in front of Tony to protect him 'it's now or never' Tony thought.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm pregnant and it's yours" Tony said

Steve just stand there in silent he was gonna say something but right before he did Bucky enter the room

"I'm no genius but I don't think a guy could get pregnant" Bucky said 

"Well he is and shut up before I let the other guy deal with you" Bruce said

"There is no way.."

"Was it the serum" Steve said

"Yes" Tony answer

Steve start get closer to Tony but Bruce won't let him

"Look Steve I'm this close to letting the other guy out" Bruce said

"Please can I talk to Tony alone" Steve ask

"No you.." before he could finish Tony step forward

"Ok we can talk let's go to our..my room" Tony said

"It's ok Bruce plus I'll yell if something happen" Tony said to Bruce quietly and Bruce nodded ok.

~  
Steve and Tony enter the room. Tony sat down on the bed then look at Steve.

"Look Steve it's ok you don't have to take responsibility for the child.."

"How long "

"What"

"How long did you know about this pregnancy"

"Last week"

"And your telling me this now" 

"I was going to tell you on our anniversary which is tomorrow" Tony said with a sad voice

Steve just stand there not knowing what to say he forgot that his anniversary was tomorrow he doesn't know what to say but Tony does.

"It doesn't matter I'm keeping the child and if you want to be part of this child life than that's ok with me but we won't be together as a couple"

"What" Steve said

"How you forgotten that you cheated on me and call me a whore I can't be with a man who treats me like that" Tony said with an angry voice

"Tony that was a one time thing and I was mad because you left me alone"

"What do you expected you were with Bucky and told me that you could end it this whenever you wanted because we weren't married. That really hurt me Steve I thought you love but I see now that you don't. I'm not gonna be with you after this and there is no getting back together" 

"But Tony we are having a child and I promise that I will treat you better I'll even find Bucky another place to live"

"That is not going to fix this nothing will look take your stuff and go back to your old floor and take Bucky with you I will ask Bruce to give you information on the baby"

"No I told you Tony that we are not ending this" Steve went to grab Tony but Tony was faster and he move out of the way but Steve went to grab him but with out thinking he grab him and throw him to the bed or so he thought 

Instead Tony hit the nightstand. 

"TONY!!" Steve yell

Everyone herd it bad went straight to the bed room Bruce enter first

"What happen oh my gosh Tony what happen are you ok" he went straight to Tony who was holding his stomach. He was crying and he was in so much pain

"Bruce it hurts" Tony said with a weak voice

"Clint call and ambulance, Thor can you get my medicine bag" Clint went to grab and ambulance and Thor went to get his bag.

What happen Steve" Bruce said 

"I just grab him and and I thought that I threw him in the bed but he hit the nightstand" Steve started to cry

"Tony did you hit your stomach" Bruce ask

"Yes Bruce do something I don't want to lose my baby"  
Tony said with a sad voice

"I can help but it won't do much" Loki said Bruce nodded yes. Loki couldn't do much but take away some of the pain. "That's a ll I can do I can't promise that the child will survive"

"What do you mean" Steve ask

"For your stupid mistake Anthony may lose his child your child" Loki said with an angry voice

"Please Bruce don't let that happen..I can't lose my baby I can't " Tony was crying he doesn't want to lose the one thing that he love so much

"You wont" Bruce said

"The ambulance will be here in 5 min" Clint said 

"No we can't wait that long.." Bruce said he saw that Tony is starting to bleed 

"I brought the bag Dr. Banner" Thor handed Bruce his bag but Bruce know that there is nothing there that could help him wait..

"Loki can you teleport us to the hospital" Bruce ask

"I can but I can only take a few people" Loki answer

"Ok can you teleport me and Tony to the hospital" Bruce ask

"What about me this is my child" Steve said

"Look Steve right now I want the other guy to beat you up so bad it will take months before you heal but right now we have to take Tony to the hospital and I don't think he wants you there" Bruce said carrying Tony

Steve had to agree first he need to calm down.

"Ok Loki let's go" Bruce said

"Of course" Loki said 

They teleported to the hospital were Bruce yell for help. While the nurses took Tony to the emergency room Bruce did something he thought he was gonna do again he pray for him and the baby he doesn't want to lose his nephew or niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my chapter sorry that I it took long. I Hope you like it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for waiting here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it

"This is all your fault" Bruce was this close to going all hulk on Steve if it wasn't that they were in the hospital waiting area. 

"My fault you should have told me Tony was pregnant from the beginning than this would have never happen" Steve felling guilty of what he did but at the same time angry that his boyfriend and his friend keep the pregnancy a secret from him. "I would have taken responsibility for the baby and now because of you and Tony I could lose my child"

"You were the one who threw him and don't you DARE blame Tony for this or I swear I won't care that we are in the hospital I will unleashed the hulk because trust me he is way more mad at you than I am" Bruce eyes turning green when he said that.

Loki ignoring the fight knowing full well that Bruce (and the hulk) could handle Steve. Loki went to talk to the doctor and the nurses to keep Tony pregnancy a secret and they agree. He even ask for information on Tony and the baby but like they keep telling every avengers who ask they don't know. Hours past until fanally..

"Excuse me reletive of Anthony Stark" every Avenger got up except Bucky. "Mr. Stark is now feeling much more better he did lose a lot of blood but luckily there was a donor willing to give Mr. Stark blood and before you ask who, the donor decided to keep his identity a secret, and even though Mr. Stark is out of danger he needs to be in bed rest for at least a month" 

"What about the child " Loki ask 

"The baby is fine for some reason unknown reason it looks like the child didn't suffer any damage" Loki know that is because of Steve serum, the child must have inherit that from him but there were a lot of blood even with the serum the child was still little it shouldn't have survive but loki was glad that the child survive so it doesn't how the child survive the fact is Tony and his child are ok. Still he wonder who the donor was.

"Can we see him" Steve ask

"Oh you are not going to see him" Bruce said

"He is my boyfriend and my child" Steve started to get angry

"Oh now you care after what you did to him and if memory serve me he broke up with you so you have no reason to see him"

"THAT'S MY BA.."

"Enough with the bickering just be glad there ok" Loki told them he has had enough of all this fighting 

"Actually Mr. Stark would like you guys to go home he would like to rest but you guys are welcome to visit tomorrow" the doctor said

"But.." 

"Steven we must respect Man of Iron wishes let us all go home" Thor said while grabbing his love hand and leaving

"He's rigth Steve" Clint said taking an angry and sad Bruce with him. 

At last Steve end up leaving knowing that he had a lot to think about.

The doctor went to Tony room to tell him that they all left 

"Everything alright Mr. Stark they were all worried" the doctor said.

'Yep everyone' "yes everything is OK thanks to you me and my baby are alive" Tony said with tears in his eyes.

The doctor gave him a tissue he did not like seeing him sad "Don't have to thank me it was because of you the child is alive because of your strength"

Tony know he shouldn't but he has to ask "who was the donor I know the he or she wants to keep it a secret but at least I have to say thanks"

"Mr. Stark you should rest you had a long day and the donor knows so don't worry, anything else" the doctor told him with a smile.

"Yes what is you name your full name if you don't mind me asking" Tony said

"Not at all my name in Dr. Rose Dr. Vincent Rose have I nice rest Mr. Stark" Vincent said going to the door

"Call me Tony Dr. Vincent Rose"

"Goodnight Tony" Vincent said with a smile and then he left.


End file.
